It is generally known in the art to provide devices such as generators, transmissions, and pumps or compressors with variable speeds. In particular, transmissions are known with many speeds and gears whereby a shifting of gears and speeds typically involves the use of a clutch device so that a range of speed may be changed, for example, through a plurality of gears to reach a maximum number of revolutions per minute of an output shaft in each of the plurality of gears while an input shaft operates within the angular velocity range of, for example, a driving motor.
Applicant has been developing a concept referred to herein as infinitely variable motion control (IVMC) whereby an input, a control, and an output provide infinitely variable control without the need for any clutch.
Introduction to Infinitely Variable Motion Control (IVMC)
Differential Dynamics Corporation (DDMotion) has developed several different types of motion control technology to convert a given input to a controlled output. Each technology will be explained briefly first as part of the BACKGROUND. In the SUMMARY, the latest developments in infinitely variable motion controls will be described and, then, in the DETAILED DESCRIPTION of the drawings, the latest developments will be further described along with applications of the technology to some major products such as generators, transmissions for vehicles and other devices requiring transmissions and compressors or pumps will follow. Most of the concepts disclosed herein are based on the Kyung Soo Han's previous developmental work as exemplified by the patents and publications discussed briefly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,570 discusses speed control with planetary gears, speed control with spur gears, worm and worm gear control and compensated variable speed control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,168 discusses direction control with bevel gears and direction control with spur gears. U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,616 discusses a variable pitch cam. U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,124 discusses three variable control where the variable control comprises an input, an output, and a control. U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,619 discusses three variable control with bevel gears and three variable control with spur gears. W02011011358A2 is a published international application of PCT U.S. 10/42519 filed Jul. 20, 2010 and claiming priority to U.S. provisional patent application 61/226,943 filed Jul. 20, 2009, which describes a speed converter with cam driven control and a variable torque generator producing a constant frequency and voltage output from a variable input. This PCT application has been filed in the United States as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/384,621, filed Jan. 18, 2012. Since priority is claimed to this '621 national stage entry patent application, its teachings are not to be considered prior art to the present IVMC apparatus. Applications of this speed converter/variable torque generator technology include and are not limited to applications in the field of clean energy generation such as wind and water driven electrical energy generators. All of the above-identified patents and published applications are incorporated by reference herein as to their entire contents.